1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film pattern substrate on which a thin film pattern with a predetermined shape, such as a wiring, is formed, a method for manufacturing a device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Photolithography, for example, is used as a method for forming a thin film pattern for a wiring that is used for an electronic circuit, an integrated circuit or the like. However, photolithography requires huge facilities, such as a vacuum system, and complicated processes. Besides, the manufacturing cost is high because the yield rate is only a few percent and the bulk of material must be thrown out.
In the meanwhile, as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-59-75205, a method for forming a thin film pattern on a substrate by using a droplet discharge method, otherwise known as the inkjet method, for discharging a liquid material as a droplet from a liquid discharge head. In the method, a liquid material (a functional liquid) for a thin film pattern is directly placed on a substrate, and then is dried with heat treatment or laser irradiation or the like to form a film pattern. The film pattern includes a liquid infusing part for infusing a liquid material and a liquid flowing part on which liquid flows. The method has advantages of eliminating the need for photolithography, vastly simplifying the process, and suppressing the quantity of raw material to be used.
However, in recent years, circuits forming devices have become increasingly densified, therefore wirings, for example, also have to be finer and lines have to be thinner. In a thin film pattern forming method using the above-mentioned droplet discharge method, the discharged droplets spread over on the substrate after being discharged, making it difficult to form a refined thin film pattern stably.
In particular, in the case where the spreading of the droplets is not uniform, the liquid level of the liquid infusing part for infusing a liquid material and the liquid level of the liquid flowing part on which liquid flows are not equal, bringing a possibility that substantial liquid remains in the liquid infusing part causing a difference of film thickness between the liquid infusing part and the liquid flowing part. Further, there is a possibility that the separation of a liquid material (an ink) causes a defect to be brought about. Thus, it has been difficult to get a multilayer film with a refined pattern out of the method for manufacturing a device by piling films.